What Brothers Are For
by ajag411
Summary: "Have you met anyone that suits you're fancy yet?" "Well There's this one boy, I think I really like him Coop." "What's his name?" "Kurt." Blaine and Cooper through the years and problems they have to face.
1. Chapter 1 What He Does for me

**Chapter 1 - What He Does for me**

Me and my brother are more than brothers. He's the best friend I've ever had. He was always there for me. Through everything he never so much as faltered away from me. When me and Lindsay my first 'love' broke up. Well she actually cheated on me. But although he was young and hadn't yet dated anybody he still came into my room when I stormed into the house that day.

"Coo?" He said sticking his curly mop head through the crack of the now open door.

"Go away?"

"No."

"What?'' I looked at him quizzically.

"No, you're sad. I'm not leaving."He looked at me earnestly. "What happened?"

"Your like five years old, why should I tell you?"

"I'm nine and a very mature nine year old. Mommy says I'm an old man in a kids body." He made me laugh.

"Lindsay umm… kissed Mike today."

"But she's _your _girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know."

"So she kissed another boy while she was going out with you?"

"Yep."

"Was he cute?"

"What?"

"I mean was he more handsome than you?"

"Blaine, what kind of a question is that?"

"umm…" I laughed. He was too much.

"No he has crooked teeth and doesn't realize there are other items of clothing besides basketball shorts."

"hmm… She's stupid, I hope you broke up with her."

"I did."

"Good because Sarah Gardener told me her sister thinks you're cute."

"Wait… Gabby Gardeners sister?"

"Yep that's the one." He gave me a toothy smile.

"Damn, thanks for the head up kiddo."

"Cool well I'm going to go play now talk to you later Coop. Unless you want to play?"

"No, I'm good thanks though."

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2 A Cigarette

**Chapter 2- A cigarette**

"Cooper?"

"Yeah Blaine." He came into my room after school one day.

"What's a fag?"

"A cigarette?"

"Why do boys at school call me a cigarette?"

"Wait, wait, what?"

"Tommy Nelson and other boys told me I was a stupid fag when I was playing with Sarah, Kelsey and Deanna at recess today."

"Did you tell mom this."

"Well kinda." I looked at him confused.

"I was asking her what it was and she said she didn't have time to answer pointless questions like that."

"Oh, look kid if this kid calls you that again tell the teacher or something okay?"

"I still don't get what it is though."

"It's when a boy likes another boy or girl likes another girl."

"So?"

"It's not a nice word."

"I don't see what's wrong with that though."

"There are nicer ways to say somebody loves another person of the same sex and he was saying it in an irrelevant context. If you ask me kid you're doing it right. You're going to have it in with the ladies in high school if you're buddy buddy with them already."

"Okay Coop whatever you say."

Two days later Blaine came home with cuts on his elbows and bruises blossoming on his arms. He didn't look at me in the eye when he came in though. He threw his book bag down and practically sprinted to his room.

"Blaine?" He was on his bed softly crying. I walked over to him and rubbed his tiny back.

"What happened kid."

"Nothing." He sniffled.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I just feel like crying okay?"

"You can cry, but I would like to know why." He didn't say anything just laid there with his head in the pillow. "Should I get mom?"

He shot up. "No, no, she'll just tell dad and he'll think I'm just a big baby that needs to grow. Plus she's working and I don't want to disturb her." He rambled.

"So then, what happened bud?"

"Well… um… so Tommy and his friends Brian, Spencer and Jeff thought it would be fun to corner me at recess when I was playing house with the girls. They umm.., pushed me down and said I should stop be so gay and stuff like that and it hurt my arms and my feelings."

"I'll be right back." I walked to the pantry and got anti bacterial pads and band aids. I put them on his elbows and sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I just…" his cheeks got red under the tracks on his face. "I was embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed with me Blaine."

"I know." He looked down.

I should have done something about those boys then. But I didn't. That is something I will forever regret.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Out

**Chapter 3- Coming Out**

Blaine is thirteen years old when he comes out to our parents.

I was home from California on Christmas break.

"Mom, Dad, Coop." He says standing up at the dinner table the day after Christmas. "I have something to tell you guys."

"Is it those damn bullies again? Blaine you need to man up son, I can't go calling the principle every time there's a bump in the road."

"They're still bothering you? I thought they stopped." I chimed in. Blaine gave me a pointed look.

"No dad that's not just please let me speak okay?"

"Sure honey what's the problem?"

"I-I" He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Y-you're, you're gay?" Our father questioned him. To say this was a surprise would be a lie. I had the idea since we little and he wanted the male action figures to get married.

Our father on the other hand well, Elton John put it nicely, A "Jesus freak". He's an extremely close minded man.

"You're not gay Blaine."

"But I am."

"No you're not." He started laughing. The man had officially entered loony town. What the actual hell? "You are funny Blaine nearly gave me a heart attack. Ha! Gay."

"Umm…"

"Dad I don't think he's joking…" I looked over at our mother. Senators wife Angela Anderson. Her face showed what she thought. I can only imagine how Blaine must feel.

"I'm not!"

"Blaine dear, do you know how bad this is for our reputation? We are respected in the church community. You can't just say you're gay. You haven't even had a girlfriend." Angela chimed in. Blaines mouth hung open.

"I don't need to date a girl to know I'm gay mom. I am attracted to boys in a way that I just don't feel for girls." Our father seemed to come back to reality at this.

"Go to you're room Blaine." He said sternly.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I have to talk to your mother and brother now go." He gave me a pleading look at he walked out.

"When did he become so disobediant. He was a good kid!"

"No offense dad but he's the same person."

"No, no he's not. I just don't understand. Cooper did you know about this?"

"No. But I don't care. He's just Blaine, whether he likes girls or boys."

"Maybe you could do stuff with him to see that he's not gay." Our mother suggested. I just laughed outright.

"You two are ridiculous. He's gay, life goes on. Get over it. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to congratulate my little brother on being so brave as to tell his ignorant parents that he in fact like boys." WIth that I walked up stairs. Music was streaming from Blaines' room. I could hear him softly singing along. I knocked on the door.

"Dad?"

"Nope, it's Cooper."

"Oh, hey Coop, your not mad. Are you?"

"Of corse not kid. I'm so proud of you."

"Y-you don't care?"

"Me? No are kidding, I work in the fucking movie industry, half the population there is gay." Blaine laughed. "They'll come around soon, hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Thanks Coop."

"For what?"

"Making me feel like someone cared."

"I will always care Blaine, always."


	4. Chapter 4 Amber

**Chapter 4- Amber**

That summer I stayed in California, but Blaine and I talked through email every night. Not true conversations though. Simple stuff like how his glee club was doing and how I just had landed a commercial. We planned a trip for him to come to my place for a week. He was ecstatic.

I waited for him at the airport and when he saw me he bolted to me and gave me a hug. His mop had grown and he was looking more and more like a bum.

"You need a hair cut kiddo." He touched his curls.

"I like my hair…"

"It's funny." I said. I then took his suite case from him and showed him to the car.

When we got to the apartment he sat down on the couch with me.

"When does the commercial air?"

"I think August 5th or something?"

"That's so exciting. Hopefully you will get more roles when people recognize you."

"It's just one commercial Blaine people book those all the time."

"I know but, wishful thinking right?'

"Sure kid." I laughed.

"What did you do this summer?"

"I fixed a car with dad as a tactic to get me straight. I went to church a billion times and went on dates with every girl within our parents reach."

"Wow. Sounds excruciating."

"You're telling me."

"Sorry squirt."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry hobbit."

"Hey!" He scolded.

We laughed and then went silent.

"How's Amber?" Amber is my girl friend we started dating about a month ago. I had asked Blaine his advise on what flowers to get her on our first actual date.

"For a gay guy you sure give good woman advise."

"So you two are still going strong."

"Yup, she actually wants to meet you while you're in."

"I would love to meet her!"

"Good because we are going to dinner with her tonight."

"Cool, where are we going?"

"I was thinking Cheesecake Factory or something?"

"That's good. I like their food."

"Good."

Later that night we met up with Amber who was more than excited to meet the ever so mysterious little brother Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, it's good to finally meet you!" She goes to hug him.

"Cooper never told me you were this gorgeous, are those Marc Jacobs?" He says pointing to her shoes.

"They are, last seasons though I got them on sale."

"Doesn't matter those are the best kinds."

"I like him Coop." I laugh and we all sit down.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" The waitress asks. I order a bacon burger, Amber orders the salmon salad and Blaine get a chicken caesar salad.

"So Blaine tell me what you like to do."

"I'm in my schools glee club and I used to play soccer."

"Hold on used to?" I intervene.

"Well umm… the guys on the team, well Tommy Nelson is on the soccer team."

"Tommy Nelson, the kid who gives you problems?"

"One of them." Amber gives Blaine a sympathetic look. I had told her about his bullying problems prior when he called to vent about it with me.

"I'm sorry Blaine." She tells him.

"It's not a big deal. I'm used to it plus I really like my glee club so it makes up for no soccer."

"Any good looking boys in your life Blaine?" I ask him. This causes him to blush and look down. I look over to Amber who has a knowing smirk on her face.

"What's his name?" She asks thoughtfully.

"He um… h-his name is Drew."

"Is he also gay?" I ask.

"Yes he's the only other gay kid in my school."

"Are you two dating?"

"No." He says quickly. Then under his breath adds,"Not yet." Amber laughs.

"Is he in glee too?"

"Yes, he's the best singer there and the best dancer too, he can really move."

"He sounds great Blaine!"

"Yeah well."

"Let's make a toast to Blaineys first crush!"

"Actually that would have been Brad Pitt, but okay." He laughs.

We clink our glasses together and chat the rest of dinner. Amber and Blaine really hit it off, even if we break up I'm pretty sure they would still keep in touch.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think...


	5. Chapter 5 Meet The Parents

**Chapter 5- Meet The Parents**

Every other month I like to come and visit Blaine. I didn't go during the summer because Blaine stayed with me instead. Now it's the end of September and me and Amber(who is meeting my parents for the first time) are in the car on our way to the house.

"You ready to meet them?"

'"They can't be that bad sweetheart."

"Oh they are."

"Alright well you know me and I can swoon my way into the family. Just look at how close Blaine and I are!"

"And that would be great… if they were anything like Blaine."

"C'mon honey lets just go in okay? Blaine will be so delighted."

"You're right."

"I always am." She smiles and we kiss.

My father answers the door.

"Cooper."

"Dad. This is my girlfriend Amber."

"Hi mister Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you." He says sternly shaking her hand. "Angela come in here Cooper and girlfriend are here!" he calls. My mother rushes over.

"Hello, Alexandria is it?"

"Amber mom, Amber." I correct and mouth 'sorry' to Amber.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you come on in, dinner is just about ready. I made chicken steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Your favorite Cooper."

"Thanks. Hey, where is Blaine at?" She looks around and shrugs. "He must be in his room."

"Okay I'm going to go say hi, Amber you want to come?"

"I'll stay here and help your mom finish dinner." She looks at my mother for a confirmation.

"That would be wonderful thank you." I nod and go upstairs. As I get closer to Blaine's room I hear music that gets louder with each step. I poke my head inside and see Blaine sitting in his bed humming along with the music and doing homework. The books are laid out all over his room. Blaine had always excelled in school. Unlike his brother who could have cared less about it. When will we need to know this stuff anyway?

"Hey Blainey!"

"Coop!" Blaine got out of bed and gave a a huge crushing bear hug. I messed with his curls.

"What's up bud?"

"Nothing I missed you."

"We talk every day."

"It's not the same." He says frowning.

"I know. But hey dinners almost ready lets go down stairs yeah?"

"Okay, where is Amber?" He says looking around.

"Helping mom."

"Oh okay."

As soon as the table is set we all get settled.

"So Blaine you have a dance next week right?"

"Um… yeah I do." He blushes and looks down. Something's up but I won't push in front of our parents. Our father scoffs and changes the subject.

"Amber, what do you do in California?"

"I work for a fashion company. I'm nothing big, but hopefully working with all these designers now will make it easier to make a name for myself eventually."

"Like Alexander McQueen, that's who you remind me of." Blaine says smiling.

"Blaine stop it." Our father scolds Blaine apologizes.

"Why can't Blaine talk about fashion?"

"Why are you feeding this issue Cooper?"

"What issue Dad?"

"His little problem. We've been trying to fix him for months and you encourage it!"

"He's gay. Get over it."

"Cooper Gabriel Anderson you stop fighting me right now!"

"Or what Dad? I don't live here you can't kick me out of my home. Sure you can kick me out but i would find a hotel and stay because I want to be with my brother."

"Gorge don't push Cooper away from us. He's far to distant as it is."

"Fine fine." Gorge says defeated. He gets up and walks away.

When me Blaine and Amber are alone I push him about the dance. He's sitting on his bed with Amber and I'm on the bean bag on the floor.

"So Blaine what's up with the dance kid." He bites his lip.

"Well it's a Sadie Hawkins dance and typically the girl asks the boy." He pauses. "Drew um.. sort of asked me to go with him."

"Congrats bud. My boys growing up!" We pound fists and he laughs.

"When are you guys going home?"

"We have a flight next Sunday. Sadie Hawkins is Friday right?"

"Yeah it is."

"So do we get to meet Drew?"

"Well… I didn't tell mom and dad. They think I'm just going with friends. They don't know Drew is also gay."

"Whose driving?"

"I know his dad is picking up and I was going to ask mom to drive us there."

"I'll do it. I'll drive you two there."

"Really?" His hazel eyes widen and light up. "Thank you Coop!"

"Anytime kid."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 Sadie Hawkins

**Chapter 6- Sadie Hawkins**

I don't think I've seen Blaine this nervous in my entire life. Since it was a semi-formal dance he was wearing dark nice jeans and white polo with a black suite jacket over it.

"Blainey you look so handsome!" Amber praised. He widely smiled at her.

"Thanks Am!"

"Anytime cutie."

"Ready to go pick up Drew?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes, let's go."

Drew lived in a large house. The size of ours. His parents were obviously way more excepting of there son then Blaine and my own parents.

"Pictures! Blaine get over here! Stand next to Drew! You two look adorable!" Drews mother was screaming. Drew was a good looking boy. He had blond hair and tanned skin. He was wearing an outfit similar to Blaine. They smiled for pictures and shuffled awkwardly into the car saying there good byes.

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"You never told me your brother was the guy on the free credit rating commercial!" Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, Drew I forgot to tell you my brother is the guy from the free credit rating commercial." Amber got a kick out of that. "Better?"

"Yeah, it's so cool though."

"He is cool." Blaine says smiling at me through the rear view mirror.

"Have fun boys!" I called out as I drove away.

Me and Amber decided to stay home and watch Titanic. I voted to watch Star Wars but I can't win against her.

I fell asleep early in the movie only to be woken up by Amber at 10:30.

"Blaine home?" I said when I saw the time. Because it was a school dance it ended at ten but Blaine and Drew were most likely going to go out for ice cream with Drews parents.

"No, but your phone is ringing." I saw Blaines name on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Cooper?"

"Yes, who is this? Why do you have Blaines phone?"

"This is Peter Wilson. Drews father. I came here and… the boys, they were beaten up. I know how much Blaine loves you and would want you to be with him right now."

"Are they at the hospital?"

"Well Drew is at Lima Memorial but Blaine had to be a-airlifted to St. Ritas." My head was spinning. You don't get airlifted for no reason.

"Th-thank you Mister Wilson." I said quickly and hung up right as the home phone rang. It was the police I let my mom answer and just ran to the car Amber close behind.

"Cooper what happened?"

"Blaine."

"What about him?"

"He was beat up at the Sadie Hawkins dance and had to airlifted, god damn it to St. Ritas trauma center! Airlifted Amber!" She cover her mouth. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Before I pulled out of the drive way my mother ran out of the house.

"Cooper wait! Blaine we-"

"I know. I'm going you want to get in the car." She was having a full blown panic attack crying hysterically.

"Mom you need to calm down."

"I-I need to call your father."

"Okay you do that."

"Gorge you need to meet me at St. Rita's now."

"What? No it's Blaine."

"He was at a dance."

"I don't know what happened the police wouldn't explain!"

"Okay, good. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and continued to sob until we arrived.

"We're here for Blaine Anderson." I said to a nurse at the front desk. She look up from her computer and typed something in.

"Okay wait here I will get someone to talk to you in a second." She quickly walked off and when she came back an officer was with her.

" ?" He asked.

"Yes that's me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We believe that your son was a victim of a hate crime. Apparently he went to the school dance with another boy and they both got severely beaten although his boyfriend is in much better shape than he is."

"He went with a boy? I thought Drew wasn't gay. Cooper did you know?"

"I-yeah I knew." She inhaled deeply looking not mad but hurt.

"Do you know if he's okay?"

"The doctor is supposed to come out and tell you about his condition. I'm very sorry ." He said swiftly and walked away. A few minutes later a doctor came out to talk to us.

"Hello I am Doctor Hawthorn, Doctor Robins is in surgery with Blaine at the moment." "Surgery?" My mom asked.

"Yes, I am going to tell you his injures right now but I want to warn you it isn't pretty."

"Go on." I pushed.

"Okay, first he has a sever head injury, he was bleeding too much inside his skull so we had to open part of it to relieve the pressure. He had many broken ribs. His wrist is severely sprained and he also had a open compound fracture to his femur which we had to realign in surgery. He is still in surgery right now and is on many many pain medications. He also seized on the way here." I felt like I was going to throw up. "I must warn you though we don't when or if Blaine is going to wake up, but even when he does it is going to be a long hard recovery."

"I- uh- I- w-will he be out of surgery soon?"

"Maybe an hour or two?" I will keep you updated."

"Thank you." We sat and waited. An hour later my father had shown up. My mom was too distressed to tell him what had happened and I was honestly just mad for Blaine because my father had never once made him feel like a human being and now here Blaine is practically laying on a death bed. So Amber sweetly told him what was going on tears running down her face.

"He is an idiot. What did he expect to be accepted there? He never was before why would that change now."

"Leave." My mother glared at him. "I'm not losing my baby anymore over something this minor. Granted I don't understand it, he is still Blaine and if almost losing him doesn't' prove that you need to leave."

"Angela your not serious."

"Oh I am. Reevaluate what's important to you Gorge then you can come back but for the time nobody wants your negativity here."

"I will not leave. He's my son too Angela."

"Then act like your his father." Gorge looked down.

"He may not make it?" He whispered.

"They are trying." He then started crying. It was strange. That was the first time I had ever seen the man cry in my entire life.

"I was so awful too him. If he-"

"Stop dad. Its Blaine and if I know anything about him he's a fighter. He will pull through. He has to."

"Thank you Cooper." I nod at him.

I ended up falling asleep on Ambers shoulder in the waiting room. It must have been hours later a doctor came out.

"He lost a lot of blood and we ended up finding internal bleeding around his appendix which we had to remove. His heart stopped on the table, but he is stable now and in recovery." I held Ambers hand as tight as I possibly could. "We are going to move him into a room in a few minutes and you can see him there."

A few minutes later we walked into Blaines hospital room. He was tiny on the bed. His face was swollen and bruised and he had machines sticking out of him from every where. I went up to him and held his hand in my own.

"It' s okay Blainey I'm here. I won't leave you."

* * *

Uh oh poor Blainey!

Review! I don't bite I promise!


	7. Chapter 7 Wake Up

I say alot of medical terms and stuff this chapter... I researched things but don't be mad if I'm not completly accurate.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Wake Up**

Today is Christmas eve. It's been three months and Blaine is still in a coma. Amber went back to California for work after a month, calling to see if anything changed with our boy. Nothing. Now she's back to spend the holidays with us. We are celebrating the holidays in Blaines' room because none of us can imagine spending them any other way. Drew Blaines date to the dance that night got out of the hospital in two day lucky that he got off on a broken foot and concussion. He came to visit Blaine once. That was the day he told us he was moving with his family. They moved to vermont or something like that. Apparently he has an aunt who lives there.

Blaine looks a lot better than he did. Most of the machines are gone now except for the feeding tube and the I.V. but he's breathing on his own now and that's a huge improvement.

We are all discussing stories of past christmas's when I feel something shift in my hand. Sometimes Blaines hand twitches which is common with comatose patients, so I brush it off. Till I hear a small grunt. Mom's in the middle of saying something but I interrupt her and turn my head toward Blaine.

"Blaine? Blainey?" He squeezes my hand.

"Blaine, can you hear me?" More grunts.

"I'll get the doctor." My father says scurrying out of the room.

"Blaine? Can you open your eyes sweetie?" My mom says.

Slowly he opens his hazel bright eyes. I start crying.

"Welcome back little bro." I say but he's struggling around the feeding tube. He brings his weak arms up and tries to pull it out. "No Blaine let the doctor get that. It's a feeding tube and it was giving you nutrients while you were unable to feed yourself." His eyes widen a little bit.

Soon the doctor comes in.

"Hello Blaine! I'm doctor Robins. It's good to see those pretty eyes of yours. Now I'm going to ask the family to step behind the curtain as I take the feeding tube out." She's instructing Blaine to do something then we hear a cough and soon enough the curtain is open again.

"w-what h-happend?" He says voice rough from lack of use. The doctor gets a cup of water with a straw in it but he's much to weak to hold the cup so she places the straw to his lips and he takes a small sip of the water.

"Blaine what do you remember?" Doctor Robins asks.

"I-I remember going to the dance and um.. dancing with Drew and…" His face is suddenly masked with terror. "D-Drew i-is he okay?"

"Drew moved after Blaine, he only had a concussion and broken foot."

"Can you move your legs for me Blaine?" Blaine tries but doesn't move much.

"W-why am I so weak?" He asked tiredly.

"You've been in a coma for about three months now Blaine, your experiencing atrophy in your muscles and bones." She explained. "Can you tell me if your in pain?"

"My head hurts and my leg and my stomach."

"You broke a few ribs, your femur, you had brain bleeding and we had to remove your appendix." He gaped at her. "I'm going to get you pain medication, it will make you more tired but that's okay."

"What's going to happen to the boys that did it. " He looks at us when the doctor leaves the room.

"They are in juvenile detention right now." Doctor Robins was back and injecting something into Blaines I.V. "But Drew said he didn't see them all only two of them. Tommy Nelson and Spencer Lawrence." He nodded and his eyes drooped. He was fighting to keep them open.

"It's okay Blaine go to sleep. We will be here when you wake up."

"Promise." He whispered.

"Promise."

"So when does he get out?" My father asked Robins.

"Well, Blaine needs to almost relearn to walk and use most of his motor skills. I would say he will be here for another month or so."

'And then he can go home?" Angela asked.

"Sadly no, then he will need to go to a rehabilitation center for a few months, and they can give him the help he needs till he is strong enough."

Later that night my parents went home so they could bring in Christmas gifts for Blaine and everyone.

"He's going to have it rough isn't he?" I ask Amber.

"It will be extremely hard but he has you Coop. He couldn't have gotten a better big brother."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine woke up at about twelve in the afternoon the next day.

"Merry Christmas Blain!" My mom said giving him a wrapped gift.

"It's Christmas?"

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know what the date is."

"Oh it's okay." He says opening the rather large gift slowly and with a little help from Amber because he couldn't hold it. "A new guitar?"

"I hope it's the one you wanted sweetie."

"Its beautiful." he says touching the strings. "Thank you mom you didn't have too-"

"It wasn't my idea Blaine I just helped pick it out."

"Coop?"

"Not me bro."

"Dad?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Listen Blaine I know in the past we had differences but I love you and I''m sorry this had to happen to make me realize my wrong doings."

"I-It's okay dad. I love it I really do."

We all have fun that day mom brought christmas food in a picnic basket for us all to have. Blaine apologizes for not having gifts for anyone. Which is where everyone tells him to shut up because how in the world could he have had gifts.

"Then she said-"I was in the middle of telling a story about meeting Ambers older sister when I saw Blaine when I stopped. He was wavering in his seat. "Blaine? You okay."

"I-I-I d-don't-t f-feel-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his limbs stated thrashing. What the fuck?

"Blaine! Blaine! Get a doctor!" Amber pressed the nurse station and my father went into the hallway. Soon a group of doctors were in the room and we were kicked out. A couple agonizing minutes later the doctor came out.

"What just happened?" My mother practically screamed.

"I think Blaine is suffering from post-traumatic epilepsy. We are starting him on medications. But this could very well be his last seizure or he may have to deal with them for the rest of his life."

"This isn't fair he's such a good kid."

"I'm sorry ." She said sympathetically. Blaine will probably sleep the rest of the night seizures are very tiring and tend to make patients sore. So you all may want to go home and sleep then come back in the morning." We all went back into to the room to say good bye to Blaine even though he was sleeping. His bed now had cushioned sides incase it happened again.

That was not Blaine's last seizure. He had officially been diagnosed with post-traumatic epilepsy. They didn't happen often but occasionally they did. Blaine was embarrassed by them.

"I can't even walk yet Coop!" He said frustrated. His stay at the hospital had been extended till they could get the seizures under control. They also slowed his healing process down.

"You're getting more and more strength every day bud." I say to him.

"But it's humiliating, I can't even get up for the bathroom. They make me use a bedpan! It's gross and embarrassing. I hate this Cooper!"

"Blaine this stuff takes time."

"Too much time." He said under his breath.

A few weeks later I got a call from him.

I had started working in Ohio for a bit. At least until Blaine could be moved to the rehabilitation center. So I was at my job that dad hooked me up with for the time being when my phone rang.

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Coop I did it!" He said excitedly.

"I'm lost, what did you do?"

"I walked today Cooper! Granted I took two steps but I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you Blaine, you have no idea!"

"Do you want to come to PT with me tomorrow. I can show you." I couldn't ever say to Blaine. He had been so melancholy since he woke up and now he was actually excited about something.

"Sure Blainey!"

The next day I got to the hospital a bit before his PT. I wheeled him into to the room and a man came up to him.

"Hey Blaine!" They bumped fists.

"Derek this is my brother Cooper. Cooper this is my physical therapist Derek." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Cooper Blaine talks a lot about you, I'm guessing you want to show him how strong you are?" He shook his head. "Alright we can do that but you and I both know we need to stretch you first."

"I hate that part!"

"I know, I know but we don't want anyone getting hurt." Blaine huffed but went to the table where Derek stretched his legs and arms. Derek then sat him in the wheel chair and brought him to the two metal bars that had soft mats underneath them. He positioned Blaine so he could hold onto the two bars.

"I'm going to the end." He announced.

"Don't push it Blaine. Cooper won't mind if you can't make it okay?" He looks at me and I nod to Blaine.

"I can do it." He slowly picks up one of his legs and moves it only so far. He repeats the same step with the other foot and the pattern continues till he's halfway across the bars and his legs start shaking.

"I think we've had enough hmm?"

"Sorry, I-I can't do anymore." He's disappointed in himself.

"Hey Blaine you did great kid!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You have more courage than anyone I have ever met."

"Thank you Coop."

A week later Blaine is out of the hospital and in a rehabilitation center where he will be for the next three months. I move back to California and land a few more roles. On March 6th I come back to Ohio with Amber for Blaine's birthday (Its a surprise he has no idea we are coming). When Amber and I arrive at the center we ask for Blaine. They give us directions to his room. When we knock on the door nobody answers. I walk in and find nobody in the room. But I do study the room for a bit. It's much homier than the hospital room. He has a quilt of his on his bed posters of the buckeyes and Phantom of the opera on his walls. His bed is still padded in case of a seizure but the room has a Blainey feel to it.

"He's probably in the book room. Boy sure does read a lot." A woman working there said to us.

"Oh thank you. Where is that?" She points to the direction and we go there. Blaine is sitting on the couch with a book that looks like Lord of the Rings but I could be wrong. He seems to sense someone watching him and looks up he does a double take before a huge grin appears on his face.

"Coop!"

"Hey squirt."

"Don't call me that." He laughs.

"Happy Birthday!" Amber kisses his forehead giving him the gift from us. He opens it to find a new harmonica he had been wanting. It was gold and his name was engraved in it.

"Oh thank you guys! I love it!"

"No problem! Mom and dad should be coming soon with cake."

"Sounds good. I'm going to put this i my room."

"I can do it I already know where it is. We went there first to find you but we were told you come here often."

"That's fine I can do it." He says and gets up grabbing the walker next to him and slowly maneuvers his way to his room with us in tow.

"Wow Blaine I'm impressed you sure have gotten much better since I last saw you!"

"Thanks, I've been working really hard in PT and stuff, and I've only had one seizure since I got here!"

"That's great bud!" I praise. Later or parents are there and we celebrate Blaine turning 15. But that comes with him realizing he has to repeat a year of school.

"Blaine you shouldn't go back there I was looking at school and there is this all boys school up in Westerville. It's a boarding school. But it has a zero tolerance bullying policy."

"Okay." He says immediately. "I competed with them in glee. They were outstanding! I would love to go there!"

"Great once your out of here we will go and enroll you for next year!"

* * *

Long chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying. I wouldn't mind a review ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Dalton and Airports

**Chapter 8- Dalton and Airports**

Blaines P.O.V

I'm finally going to Dalton! I'm so excited. I saw Coop a few weeks ago before I moved into the dorms. He told me he was proud like he always does. I met these two kids who showed me around the school. Wes and David. Me and Wes are room mates. David is like the prefect of our part of the school so he gets a single room.

I can walk fine now, although I get tired much easier than I used to, so I live off the coffee here. Wes wants me to try out for the glee club here. They are called the Warblers and unlike my old school, people pretty much praise the ground they walk on.

I spend the week preparing a song to sing. I want to do 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink! because I think that is a kind of song the Warblers would sing and I like it.

It's intimidating and scary to wait while other people try out. My finger is tapping the chair I'm sitting on constantly and I feel a sweat breaking out on my forehead. What if they hate me? I should leave now. This won't work out.

"Blaine Anderson." A dark boy comes out and says. I follow him into the room. The audition room is like a large living room, which is apparently where practices are held. I see Wes sitting down evaluating notes on the performance before me. He sees me and smiles.

I can do this. I tell them my name and what I am going to sing and before I know it I'm belting my heart out and jumping on furniture. Nobody can touch me… I'm too strong in this moment for anyone to bring me and tell me I'm weak. I'm a performer and in these moments I am on top.

I finish the song panting and I look around the room. It's silent. Everyones mouth is open and I want them to stop staring at me now.

Then, Wes stands up and starts clapping with the rest of the Warblers in tow.

"Congratulations Blaine! You are in the Warblers." I'm nothing but a backup to our lead Warbler Ryan who is graduating next year and Wes and David said I'm a shoe in for the next lead.

I call Cooper that night.

"Coop!"

"Blaine hey!"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I made the Warblers! Wes said I will probably sing lead next year!"

"Good going squirt." Usually I would tell him to stop with the annoying nick name but I'm just too happy.

"Did you book anything?"

"Yes, I did actually. Weird I was going to call you today but I didn't know when auditions ended. I got Sky in a production of 'Mama Mia' going on in the community."

"That's great Coop! I want to see it!"

"We would have to call the airport before hand and warn them."

"About what?"

"You still get seizures occasionally Blaine. There has to be someone present like a helper god forbid something were to happen."

"You researched this didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh fine then we can call the airport then, not that big a deal."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Cool. I'm going to finish my homework then go to bed. I'll talk to later Coop!"

"Bye bro."

In November during Thanksgiving break I go to see Cooper on his opening night. He is fantastic!

He tells me to send him all of my competitions since they are put on YouTube anyhow. He always tells me how great I did and how he wishes he could be here. He hasn't been coming home as often as he used to. He needs to stay in California for work and other stuff since he had spent so many months here when I was recovering. He really is the best older brother I just wish he was here more

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! I may not be able to get the next one up by tomorrow but I will certainly try! Hope you all are enjoying!


	9. Chapter 9 Hugs

**Chapter 9- Hugs**

Cooper P.O.V

I knew Blaine had cut his hair because I saw him when he came to California. I didn't know however that he enjoyed super-glueing it his head.

"You know you don't need that much gel right?"

"It doesn't stay with less gel than this…. Wait Cooper?" He turned around and saw me standing in the doorway of his boarding room. He ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey kiddo!"

"I didn't know you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." At that moment a chinese boy walked in the room.

"Hey, Wes this is my brother Cooper. Cooper this is Wes." We shook hands smiling.

"Nice to meet you Cooper Warbler Blaine told me a lot about you."

I laughed. "He told me about you too."

"Blaine are you coming to practice today?"

"No, I think I'll skip it today so I can stay with Coop."

"Sounds good I will alert the council. Bye Blaine. Bye Cooper."

"Bye Wes!" Wes left.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Blaine who looked extremely tired and was yawning. "We could go out for ice cream?" I suggested.

"Yeah okay." Blaine stumbled a bit out of the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little under the weather."

"You sure? We could always stay here or go to mom and dads."

"Actually can we go to mom and dads and like maybe watch a movie there or something?"

"Absolutely." I put my arm over his shoulders and we went to the house.

"Hey mom dad!" Mom hurried down the stairs hearing my voice.

"Cooper! Blaine! What are yo two doing here?"

"I wanted to visit and got Blainey on the way here." My dad descended from the staircase.

"Hey boys! Blaine you look beat you okay?" I looked over to Blaine who looked like all he wanted to do was lay down.

"I'm fi-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed and started thrashing on the ground. We all knew what to do at this point in time so mom kept the time I bundled my sweat shirt under his head and loosened his tie and undid the top buttons in his shirt. Dad ran to the kitchen to grab the phone incase it lasted longer than five minutes. As soon as it started though it stopped.

"Three minutes." My mom said.

"Did he hit his head?" My father asked.

"No he didn't but he hit his knee and will probably have a nasty bruise. Other than that he should me fine."

Blaine started coming round slowly opening his eyes.

"Again?" He asked.

"Sorry buddy. Want me to move you to the couch, your probably extremely soar and tired." Blaine just nodded at my dad and he put his arms under his shoulders and knees and lifted him to the couch.

"M'tired." He said.

"Go to sleep baby." Blaine went back to bed.

"He's going to be upset."

"Doesn't this happen though?"

"It hasn't in about three months. He was hoping he out grew it. He also was unhappy when he found out it is going to affect his ability to get his license."

"He'll be okay." I said reassuringly to my mom.

"I know he will. He's so courageous."

"Indeed he is."

It was hours before Blaine woke up again.

"How you feeling."

"I'm still soar and kind of tired. This sucks! I hate them."

"Who?" I asked even though I knew exactly who he was talking about. I had never actually heard him talk about them till now though.

"The guys who beat me up. They put me through hell! They think that this is funny? When somebody can't even be in control of there life anymore, of there own body? They think it is okay to scare someone into switching schools? Or making an entire family move? I get that the fact that I'm gay doesn't sit well with them. But I am not a disease I'm not contagious and I'm not trying to make them fall in love with me! I just don't want to feel like I don't deserve happiness. Like this is a consequence. Like I deserve this." Blaine is crying now. Hysterically. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"You my brother, are the bravest person I have ever met in my entire life. You will go somewhere and do something with yourself. While those douche bags are rotting in a jail cell over something as silly as what you love. You will find a man one day Blaine. When you find him you will say to yourself 'Oh hey there you are I've been looking for you forever." He will be handsome and charming and everything you deserve. He will fill the part of your heart that's missing. Of corse I need to give him the one over. But Blaine believe me when I say you are strong and a fighter and brave and charismatic and amazing and that boy will be so damn lucky! You deserve the world Blaine. And I am truly sorry you haven't gotten that yet but it's coming be patient. I promise. I love you bro!" He hugs me tighter.

"Your the best Coop."

"You too kid."

* * *

Hmm... That looks familiar... ;)

Thanks for the subscribs and favorites! It's really appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10 Engagement

**Chapter 10- Engagement **

"So how should I do it?" I asked Blaine.

"Do you have the ring?"

"Yes I bought it Monday."

"Did her friends help you pick it out or did you do it by yourself?"

"I'm not an idiot Blaine." I say as he gives me a pointed look.

"Of corse I had her best friend Tiffany pick it out." I say with a smirk.

"Let me see!" He said. I rolled my eyes and got it out of my pocket.

"It's beautiful." He said looking at the diamonds. I may or may not have gotten most of the money from dad.

"I know, it should be that thing was expensive."

"Of corse it was it's an engagement ring."

"It costs more than my apartment."

"Good. Your doing something right then. She will adore it."

"Not if I can't give it to her because I don't know what to say."

"Tell her everything you love about her, her smile, her laugh, her imperfections tell her that you know if you let her slip away now, nobody as special as her will come around. Then, well you get down on one knee…." I do so getting ready to practice.

"I didn't mean now…"

"Well I'm down here so tell me what to do now."

"Ask her to marry you." At that moment Wes and David walk in.

"Cooper your asking Blaine to marry you?" David said.

"I knew you two were close but this is just weird man." Wes said smirking.

"Shut up." Blaine said laughing. I got off the floor.

"I'm asking Amber to marry me when we get back to Cali. Thanks for the help bro." I hug him tightly.

"Anytime."

**Blaines P.O.V**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Since it is currently August I opted to sleep in so when Cooper called I almost missed it.

"Hello?" My sleepy voice said as I yawned.

"Blaine!"

"Yeah?"

"She said yes!"

"She said yes?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations! When do you think the wedding will be?"

"Well we still have to save up because of all the money I spent on the ring but we were thinking July 2012?"

"So about two years?"

"Yeah I'd say."

"That's so great Coop! I can't wait till Amber is my sister-in-law!"

"Speaking of Amber she wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Blaine?"

"Hey, Amb! Congrats!"

"Thanks baby boy. You fed Coop his speech didn't you?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"He's not that smart Blainey."

"He's actually very intelligent if I must say so myself."

"Your just covering for your brother." She laughed.

"So what if I am?"

"Your a good little brother Blaine. You have to help me pick out my dress or better yet you NEED to help Coop with his tux!"

"I'm on it!" I laugh.

"Here's Cooper." She says.

"So you probably are hanging out with friends today and me and Amber are going to finish calling people to tell them the news."

"Was I the first?"

"First what?"

"First person you called?"

"You absolutely were!"

"Cool, I'll talk to you later Coop."

"Take care of yourself Blainey."

* * *

Aww! Who loves Amber and Cooper? I do!


	11. Chapter 11 Impromptu Performances

**Chapter 11- Impromptu Performances **

"So your doing your first impromptu performance as lead tomorrow?" Cooper asked through the phone.

"How'd you know?"

"Mom told me Blainers… Keep up."

"Oh" I laughed.

"What song?"

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."

"Man, Blaine what is with you and the girl songs?"

"A song isn't defined by the sex that sings it Cooper."

"Sorry sorry calm down."

"I am calm… no I'm not. I'm so nervous what if I forget the words?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know because you are Blaine Anderson and Blaine Anderson works best under pressure."

"Hush you your making me blush."

"You sound like Amber right now."

"How is Amber?"

"She's alright her moms really sick right now. Which reminds me, we may not be back home for a while because we are taking care of her mom."

"Oh no what's wrong?"

"She has breast cancer and her father died when she was younger so we are going to take care of her."

"Aww tell her I'm sorry."

"She's been sick for a while. Amber and her never got along fight constantly."

"That's sad."

"It happens."

"Well I have to go practice I'll speak with you later?"

"Call me after you perform."

"Will do."

"Bye squirt."

"Stop that!"

"Sorry sorry won't happen again… okay it will but it's a reflex I don't mean it!"

"I'm hanging up now." i laugh and set the phone down on my table. Tomorrow I will be the opposite of what I was in my old school. Tomorrow I will be a rock star."

The performance went great. I helped a boy. A cute boy who was being bullied at school. He tried spying on us but I could tell there was reasoning behind it. he opened up to me and told me about the boy who was bothering him. I left out this boy entirely when I talked to Coop on the phone that night.

I hadn't talked to Cooper till months later besides emails. The boy Kurt was my new best friend and he transferred to Dalton with me after Karofsky (his bully) kissed him then threatened to kill him. That's just a bit scary.

So it wasn't until valentines day Cooper called me.

"Happy Valentines day buddy!"

"Coop… I fucked up…"

"Oh no what happened?"

"There was a guy… he was older and I don't know why I was stupid enough to think he liked me. I mean he's gay and stuff but we were just friends he didn't give me reason to believe otherwise and I went to the Gap like a fool and serenaded him with the other Warblers and he got really mad and they fired him." I took a breather. " OHMYGOD I got him fired from his job! How awful!" Then I heard Cooper laughing on the other line.

"So not funny right now."

"First, it most totally is funny Blainey boy and second calm down it's a job at the Gap… Couldn't have paid well anyway."

"That's true."

"Coop I gotta go, I'm meeting my friend for coffee. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Soon! It's been too long baby bro."

"Indeed bye Coop."

* * *

hmm What could possibly be next? I wonder ;) Tell me what you all think :)


	12. Chapter 12 Kurt

**Chapter 12- Kurt**

"Have you met anyone that suits you're fancy yet?"

"Well There's this one boy, I think I really like him Coop."

"What's his name?"

"Kurt."

"When did you meet said Kurt."

"He was spying on the Warblers when we did teenage dream…"

**"**Sneaky…."

"Save your comments till the end Cooper."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So anyway he wasn't a very good spy and I led him to the room we were performing in when he asked what everyone was doing. After Wes David and myself bought him a coffee and asked him why he really came here. He is gay and goes to Lima. He told me about his bully Karofsky and how his life is hell. I felt really bad so I gave him advice I told him to stand up to his bully because I ran away from mine."

"Hold up, you did not run away from your bullies Blaine. They almost killed you so you removed yourself from a near death situation it's not even funny how different the two things are."

"Yeah well, it turns out the advice was rotten anyways. Get this the bully was only picking on Kurt because he liked him. When Kurt confronted him he kissed him. The bully then threatened to kill him if he told."

"Holy shit."

"I know."

"So are doing something with Kurt tonight?"

"Yeah actually this girl Rachel from his old Glee club is throwing a party while her parents are away and we're going."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah it should be. I'm going to get ready. Skype after? Maybe tomorrow if I get home too late."

Cooper P.O.V

It's late in the afternoon when Blaine signs onto Skype.

When I call him his hair is everywhere and he looks like he was hit by a truck.

"Blaine? That you? I can't see over the mop on your head."

"Shut up."

"Cranky?"

"Hung over."

"Blaine Michael Anderson!"

"What?"

"You are joking right?"

"Umm… no?"

"Blaine alcohol is seriously dangerous to epileptics."

"Oh umm… I forgot."

"You can't forget."

"God, I know Cooper your not my mom!"

"Spill what's really wrong?"

"I kissed Rachel."

"Who?"

"The girl who threw the party."

"Oh…"

"I think I liked it Cooper and I'm just so confused because I thought I was gay but maybe I'm not?"

"You had alcohol in your system bud."

"So?"

"You'd be surprised at how many trolls you make out with when under the influence."

"Ugg I'm still confused."

"It's okay buddy. Courage remember." He starts giggling.

"What?"

"Courage."

"Okay so whose confused now?"

"It's what I texted Kurt… I'm going to sleep off this hang over and just think. Bye Coop."

"Bye Blainey."

He is most definitely gay. I'll let him figure that out though.

A few weeks later I get the call.

"I did it."

"What?"

"I kissed him."

"Kurt?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Oh my god… Amber! Amber! Come here!"

"What happened?" She ran into the room.

"They kissed. Blaine and Kurt kissed!"

"Yay! Blaine I'm so happy for you!"

"How did it happen?"

"Well Kurts bird which was like part of the warblers… he died and Kurt sang Blackbird and then I realized I love him and then I told him that there was a moment when you say hey there you are I've been looking for you forever and we kissed and it was magical and there were fireworks and it was perfect and he's perfect and my cheeks hurt from smiling but I can't seem to care."

"So wait… you realized you loved him when a bird died?"

"Yes."

"Real romantic Blainey."

"mmmm."

"Your smitten, It's adorable." Amber said giggling.

"You'll understand when you meet him."

"Well we are coming in June maybe then."

"Maybe."


	13. Chapter 13 Junior Prom

**Chapter 13- Junior Prom**

"Cooper I don't know what to do."

"What's the matter?"

"Kurt asked me to prom… Junior prom at McKinley and I said yes but I'm extremely nervous."

"Does he know…" Blaine cut me off before I could finish.

"Sadie Hawkins. Yes and no."

"Yes and no? Makes a lot of sense Blaine.

"Well he knows I went to a dance in my old school with a guy and that we got the living crap beat out of us… but he has no idea the extent of my injures."

"Did he just find out about the dance?"

"Yes… there has been no reason to tell him before this and the only reason I told him was because I took to long to say yes and he thought I didn't want to go."

"But you don't."

"No. I want to, I'm just afraid."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No no stay there I'm not a baby."

"Okay bud."

"He's wearing a kilt too."

"What?"

"A kilt Kurt is wearing one. Me and Burt told him it's a bad idea but he wants to do it and Coop I don't… I don't know."

"Burt being Kurts step brother?"

"No father his step brother is Finn."

"Right. Right gotchya. Now Blainey, the thought of you getting that hurt again terrifies me. So much you have no idea."

"so-"

"I'm talking. Shh. But… Kurt has a big quarter back step brother right and football playing friends?"

"Yes."

"At your old school you didn't have anybody to protect you. Here you do."

"So you think I should go?"

"I think if it's what you want to do you should. But if it makes you uncomfortable… don't."

"Thanks Coop."

"You're very welcome buddy. Call me after to tell me how it goes okay?"

"Sure thing." Blaine hung up.

I spent the entire day worrying. For Blaine. For Kurt. For myself. I don't know how to carry on if Blaine ends up like he did last time. It was scary and lonely and god awful. He's a good kid who unfortunately lives in such a close minded place like Ohio. I can't concentrate at all and end up attempting to read a book that Amber has wanted me to read for ages now.

By twelve o'clock I get a call.

"Blaine?"

"Hey Coop." I let out a happy breath and chuckle relieved to hear Blaines voice.

"How was it?"

"Okay. Could have been better though."

"What happened?"

"The students went against the grid in voting prom queen."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt got it."

"No way!"

"Yeah and the king was Karofsky."

"His bully?"

"Yes."

"How did Kurt react?"

"Well at first he ran out of there but I caught up to him and talked him down then he said he was going to go back to show them how they can't touch him or us and what we have and he went back and was supposed to dance with the king but Karofsky like fled."

"What did Kurt do?"

"Nothing he stood there kinda not really knowing what to do… so I went up to him and asked him to dance."

"AW! Blaine you are such a hopeless romantic! You are too adorable!"

"Yeah but it definitely didn't ruin our night in the end. We had fun."

"That's good I'm glad!"

"Yeah me too."

"I'm coming home soon kid. Get the house ready."

"You got it!"

* * *

I love to hear some feedback so feed the review button? If you want :)


	14. Chapter 14 I Don't Believe you

**Chapter 14- I Don't Believe you**

"Kurt's in New York sorry Coop."

"You are joking!"

"No." Blaine laughs. "McKinley went to nationals.."

"Did he transfer back just so he could go to nationals?"

"Well, no he wasn't as happy at Dalton as I am Mckinley is where his friends and family really are. Plus apparently it's safer than it used to be."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well since it's just the three of us who wants to go get dinner?" Amber said smiling.

"So you want a July wedding?"

"Yes. July would be the ideal. I want it then because my parents were married in July and my older sister Rebecca and my grandparents. So it is like our families special month."

"That is so cute."

"She is cute isn't she?" I said smirking a her then winking at Blaine.

"So Blaine when is Kurt getting home?"Amber asks Blainey.

"The day after you two leave."

"Is Kurt real? I'm not sure, it's too convenient."

"Shut up." Blaine says and Amber smacks my arm playfully.

"Do you have evidence?" Blaine proceeds to pull out his Iphone. He hold it up showing the prom picture of Blaine leaning into Kurt and Kurt with a tiara on his head working it like the queen of england.

"Definitely photoshopped." He slides his index finger across the screen going to the next picture which was of the two of them kissing on a park bench, Kurts feet were draped over Blaines legs and Blaine hugging him.

"Who took that?"

"Kurts' friend Tina. We were on a double date and I didn't even realize she took my phone."

"You two fit together like a puzzle it is so cute. I swear to god."

"Thanks Amb."

Me and Amber go home a few days later both disappointed we just missed Kurt. I'm in my bedroom working on an audition when Amber comes in.

"Coop?"

"What's wrong baby?"

"I-I'm late."

"Your what?"

"I didn't get my period Cooper!"

"So your…"

"Can you go get me tests?"

"uh… ye-yeah sure." I rush out of our apartment and find the nearest drug store. Buys pregnancy tests and being a dude is extremely awkward.

"I got them!" I announce when I get to the house. "here." I say giving her the three different kinds of pregnancy tests I got her.

"Okay, I'm g-gonna go take these now."

"Okay."

With-in a few moments we are look upon three of the same results.

"Well shit." I say.

* * *

Short short chapter! Sorry! And what in the world are Coop and Amber going to do?


	15. Chapter 15 Pregnant

**Chapter 15- Pregnant**

"She's pregnant?" Blaine asked over the phone obviously stunned.

"Yes. But don't tell mom and dad or anything. We don't want people knowing but you are obviously the exception."

"But what are you guys going to do?"

"Maybe we will move the wedding up? I really don't know Blaine."

Blaine's P.O.V

Holy shit! Amber is pregnant.

"Remember I told you about my brother?"

"Yeah Cooper right?"

"Yeah, you know how he has a fiancé?"

"Yes with her outstanding fashion sense that I would adore, so you say?"

"Yep, well she's pregnant."

"Are you serious."

"Yeah, but I can't tell anyone like my parents. But I couldn't keep this too myself Kurt."

"Isn't it a good thing though?"

"I think? But Coop wasn't exactly excited. More scared than anything." Kurt sips his non-fat mocha nodding.

"Maybe he doesn't feel ready to be a dad."

"Maybe."

Coopers P.O.V

"Shit Coop!"

"What?"

"My stomach…"

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts!"

"Holy crap!" I say seeing red… literally.

"What?"

"Your bleeding Amb! We need to go to the hospital. Like, now!"

We get to the hospital and the doctors check her in and run tests.

"This is not good is it?"

"Maybe it's nothing?" I tried to reassure her.

"I shouldn't be bleeding Coop."

"I know." I whisper.

"I kind of wanted this baby…. I just- I got attatched."

"Amber?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too Cooper. I love you so much." I wrap my arm around her and cuddle her.

The doctor walks in later.

"Amber and Cooper. I am so very sorry." He says solemnly. Amber bursts into tears.

"Shh… It's going to be okay. I got you. Shh." I say rubbing her back.

We lost the baby that day.

But life will go on.


	16. Chapter 16 Welcome to McKinley

**Chapter 16- Welcome to McKinley**

"Sorry Coop."

"It's okay we weren't ready anyway. We aren't even married… yet."

"Soon!" I laughed.

"So what's going on in your life bro."

"I actually wanted your opinion on something…"

"And what would that something be?"

"What do you think of me transferring to McKinley?"

"Kurts school?"

"Yes."

"I think that isn't a terrible idea."

"Well I just think that I won't be sheltered my whole life and I need to prepare for the real world you know?"

"That's understandable."

"So I'm going to do it."

"What do mom and dad think?"

"Still working on how to convince them…. I think I'm going to make a powerpoint and give them a presentation. You know speak the business language they understand."

"Nerd."

"Loser."

"Look whose talking ."

"Hey! What do you suggest I do then." I think for a second.

"On second thought powerpoint.. wonderful idea Blainey you're a genius. I'm going to the store right now to buy you a medal!"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm today Coop." We both laugh.

"God I miss you Blaine."

"I miss you too Coop."

"Will call me after the first day of regular school?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Then I will."

Blaines P.O.V

"I can't believe they set the piano on fire Kurt!"

"I know… but it is Satan. Can't say I'm very surprised."

"True. Alright Kurt I'm going to go I have to call Coop and stuff."

"Aw… so soon." He frowned.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay you transferred that makes me happier than you will ever know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss and like each time there are rainbows and fireworks and little pretty butterflies.

"Hey Coop!"

"Yo Blainey how was school with Kurtsy?"

"Well he was surprised."

"I thought he was the one who asked you?"

"He was but I never actually said I was going to…"

"You little sneak."

"Yeah well you know."

"How was the number?"

"Well the cheerleaders who are called the cheerios there… I know weird right?"

"Very… continue."

"They like joined me and we did it in the court yard where everyone eats and the glee club was doing this thing with purple pianos and you see one and have to perform so I sort of did it for them… and the coach of the cheerios has a love-hate relationship with the glee club and I don't know why but she had them set the piano on fire… It was well strange?"

"What the hell? That is the strangest story I may have ever heard… why purple pianos?"

"Is that what you got out of that story Coop?"

"Well why not blue or pink… it's discrimination."

"I like purple."

"Never said I didn't but it should have been like rainbow so that no color is left behind."

"Preach!" We laugh.

"Anything else happen?"

"Well Kurts step brother hates me."

"Nobody hates you."

"He was like telling me off about the pianos… it wasn't even my fault!"

"Maybe he was just venting… you two were close over the summer right?"

"Yeah me him Kurt and Rach went on double dates all the time!"

"So I'm sure it will get better over time."

"Hopefully it does."

* * *

Aw so cute! Feed my review! It keeps me going!


	17. Chapter 17 Sebastian

**Chapter 17- Sebastian**

"Blainey!"

"Hey Coop!"

"What is up little bro?"

"Not much going out tonight, you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Umm…"

"Blaine…"

"Well don't be mad because I haven't even had a seizure in a while so maybe I'm like over it you know?"

"Get to the point kiddo."

"Well this kid got us-"

"Whose us?"

"I thought you wanted me to get to the point."

"Blaine."

"Me and Kurt."

"Okay now proceed with your story."

"Well the kid got us fake . I mean mine doesn't even look real so I'm still curious as to how they will let me in-"

"Where are you going?"

"Um a bar."

"What's the name?"

"Scandals."

"Oh I've been there."

"Cooper… why in the world would you have gone to a gay bar?"

"Some things you don't need to know Blainey."

"I don't believe I want to know."

"You probably don't."

"How's Amber?"

"She's alright we want to get married this July so we have been looking at places to potentially have the wedding and all that stuff."

"How exciting!"

"Yeah but Amber is stressing too."

"Why?"

"I guess girls just like to stress out over this stuff. I can't really explain it."

"I got yah."

"So who is the kid getting you the fake ?"

"His name is Sebastian."

"Where does he go to school?"

"Dalton."

"I never heard you speak of him before?"

"Yeah, he's new to Dalton and we talked a bit when I visited them today."

"Why did you visit them?"

"Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"I got Tony in West Side Story!"

"Congratulations Blainey! That's huge!"

"Thanks Coop."

"No problem buddy. I'm so proud! What did mom and dad say?"

"Dads away on business but mom was happy."

"Where is he this time around?"

"I think like Nevada? Don't hold me to that because I'm not exactly sure."

"When is the show?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh come on Blaine!"

"What?"

"You should have told me sooner! So I could catch a flight."

"Well it's alright not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal."

"I'll have mom record it and send you it okay? But I got to go Kurt wants to approve my outfit."

"Dweeb."

"Loser."

"Talk to you later!"

"Kay, bye."


	18. Chapter 18 Slushy

**Chapter 18- Slushy**

Kurts P.O.V

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Is there an Emma Pillsburry pamphlet on what to do when your boyfriend gets a tainted slushy thrown into his eye because he was protecting you? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Blainey were going to go to the hospital okay?" Blaine is screaming in pain and his palms are digging into his eyes. "Finn can you pick him up and put him in the car?"

"Yeah sure man." Finn walked carefully over to Blaine. "Blaine… dude I'm going to pick you up now okay?" Blaine nodded slightly still crying… and oh my god that's blood. Shit.

The drive to the hospital was nerve wreaking. Blaine cried the whole time and don't get me started on Mrs. Berrys annoying voice. I love Rach but just because her and Finn are dating does not mean she should have come.

They take him straight away because the E.R is practically empty. Since I am eighteen I'm allowed back with him but I wait to go in so I can send Rachel and Finn home.

"Tell him to feel better."

"Yeah he didn't deserve that."

"I'll tell him. Thanks guys see you tomorrow I will update you on how he's doing."

"Bye Kurt." They say and I hug them and go back to Blaine who isn't crying anymore.

"How you doing?"

"I can't open my Kurt."

"I'm sorry need to fill out these forms though okay?"

"Okay." We fill it out and get to the past history and medication part.

"Have you had any procedures?"

"Yes. I have."

"Blaine I need more to go on I realize your in pain but…"

"Brain surgery, I had my appendix taken out and I had to have my femur realigned."

"Oh. Wow." I whispered. "Medications?"

"I take for PTE."

"What's PTE?"

"Post traumatic epilepsy."

"I didn't know that Blaine."

"You didn't need to, I pretty much don't get seizures anymore."

"Oh." We finished filling the forms out. The doctor took the and gave Blaine pain meds then left to do something saying he would be back soon.

"Kurt, this room is green."

"It is. Glad you didn't lose vision in the other eye Blaine."

"Green is my favorite color."

"Is it now? I always pictured you liking blue or red."

"No. Green Kurt. Daltons colors are blue and red. Doesn't make it my favorite color."

"Sorry Blaine."

"mm… s'okay" He took a second to yawn. "The doctor said he will be right back before."

"He will. Are you in pain?"

"Not like before. Kurt!" He said suddenly remember something.

"What?"

"We need to call Cooper."

"Your brother? Can I have your phone?" Blaine gave me his phone right before a doctor came in.

"Let me have look Blaine." The doctor walked over with a nurse on his trail. She helped him as he studied Blaines' awfully red eye. "Your cornea was deeply scratched by whatever it was in that drink."

"How long till it heals?"

"Well, unfortunately were going to need to do surgery on it." Right then Blaines mom walked in I think it was because the doctors called her.

"Blaine!"

"Hey, mom I need surgery on my eye."

"When can we do it?" She asked looking at the doctor.

"The end of the week okay with you? We can book it for Friday?"

"Sure."

"For now as a precaution with germs and other stuff Blaine, I'm going to give you a patch to put over the gauze."

"Oh Kurt I'll be a pirate!" I laughed and so did his mother.

After everything was settled we got Blaine into bed (it was a group effort on those pain killers).

I knew what I had to do.

I picked up Blaines phone.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…._

"Hello?"

"Cooper."


	19. Chapter 19 Home

**Chapter 19- Home**

Coopers P.O.V

"I'm sorry who is this and why in the world are you on Blaines' phone?"

"Sorry, I should have started with that. I'm Kurt."

"Blaines boyfriend Kurt?" Weird I thought it was a girl.

"Yes, I'm Blaines boyfriend-"

"Well it's about time we finally talked… though I was expecting it in person…" This conversation was getting strange the more I thought about it. "Is something wrong?"

"Well something happened tonight and I figured he would want his brother to know…"

"Kurt what happened? Is he okay?"

"He will be fine. We were having a sort of sing off with the warblers-"

"His old glee club?"

"Yes. And there is a boy Sebastian who I guess sort of liked Blaine even though he knows Blaine and I are dating-"

"The guy who you went to Scandals with?"

"Yes, you interrupt a lot."

"Sorry."

"So McKinley wanted to use Michael Jackson for regionals but Blaine had told Sebastian that over the phone and the Warblers have first pick so they chose Michael. So Blaine and the rest of the glee club declared a Michael Jackson off and we had a like singing fight in a parking garage and at the end Sebastian went to slushy me-"

"Slushy? Sorry for interrupting I'm just confused…"

"Sorry I should have explained that even though I'm surprised Blaine didn't tell you about them. They happen quite a lot at McKinley." Kurt rambled for a moment. "The jocks in our school think it's funny when they decide to throw slushies into peoples faces…"

"No."

"I kid you not. So that is how one gets 'slushied'." Kurt stated. "So Sebastian went to slushy me and Blaine saw it coming. He jumped in front and pushed me aside."

"That-a-boy."

"Well no he is an idiot… the fucking slushy had rocks or glass or some shit inside of it and it got into Blaines' eye. Hence his injury."

"Is he okay though?"

"His cornea in his right eye is deeply scratched and he will need surgery to repair it."

"Shit."

"Yeah he's high off pain meds at the moment."

"You think I should come home?"

"It's up to you. It isn't necessary but I don't think he's too fond of needing surgery again."

"Did he ever tell you about the extent of Sadie Hawkins?"

"I only found out about the PTE and the brain sugary today when we had to write it on the medical forms."

"Okay. Kurt I'm gonna go Amber and myself are going to book the first flight into Ohio okay?"

"Sounds good Cooper. I may be here when you get here but I'm pretty sure my dad still wants me to go to school in the morning and I have to tell the glee club the verdict on Blaine. But I will definitely be there after school."

"Okay Kurt I look forward to finally meeting you."

"Tuche."

* * *

"Cooper?" Mom whispered.

"Hey I heard about Blaine."

"From who? I wasn't going to bother you with it because it wasn't a big deal."

"Kurt. And Blaine getting hurt is a big enough deal for me… where is he?"

"Be quite sweetie he is sleeping in his room."

"How's he doing?" Amber asked.

"His eye hurt him and he keeps on waking up from nightmares about Sadie Hawkins… I think it's the pain meds causing it but the thing is each time he wakes up crying it hurts his eye more."

"Aw!"

"Mom?" We heard from upstairs.

"I guess he woke up…"

"Can I go check on him?"

"Sure baby I bet he would love seeing you."

"Amb you want to come?"

"I'll let you reunite and stay down here with your mom."

"Okay." I walk up the stairs and head to Blaines room. When I open the door he is in the bed with a plaid blanket on him and his hair is a mess. "Hey Blainey!"

"Coop, wht' are you doin' here?" He slurred.

"I came to see you!"

"I think I told Krt' to call you yesterday. Is tht' wht' happened?"

"Indeed but thats cool because I get to meet you boo today!"

"Shoot! Coop tht' reminds me can you mmm' help me with something?" He said groggily.

"Sure what is it bud? I refuse to buy you condoms."

"We already hve' those. I need you to go get me gel."

"Blaine I am positive nobody will care what your hair looks like."

"pls' for me?"

"Fine fine." I go to the bathroom and search for Blaineys gel. He has about a years worth in bathroom.

"Do you need this much?" I ask handing him it.

"Yes I do."

"What time will Kurt get here?"

"Prbly' like three?"

"Okay tell me about him."

"He's my prince."

"You seem to be his knight taking the hit for him."

"Not tht' big a deal."

"You don't even realize how great you are do you?" I hear a high voice say giggling.

"Kurt!" Blaine yells.

"Hey baby how's the eye?"

"mm' dnt' even feel it right now." Blaine says.

"So you must be the infamous Cooper Anderson. Pleasure to meet you." He says shaking my hand. "I met Amber down stairs she's just lovely impeccable style! I loved her Doc Martins! Just fabulous."

"Your fabulous." Blaine stated simply.

"And you my love are high off your ass right now."

"But isn't he just the funnest like this- so truthful… great for black mail." I say laughing.

"He is so much fun this way."

"I'm still here." Blaine says.

"Not for much longer you will be asleep soon enough."

"Not true!"

"So true." Kurt argues.

"Why don't we put in a movie? Pirates of the Caribbean I think would be extremely appropriate."

"Yes I agree lets do that." Kurt says.

"mm'kay." True to what Kurt said not twenty minutes into the movie was Blaine snoring softly on Kurts shoulder.

* * *

Ahhh! They met! Finally! Sorry it was different from TV. Tell me your thoughts I love everytime I get a review it makes me happy and my tummy does flips! Okay yeah that was weird whatever. So comment review subscribe favorite tell me I suck and should go live with llamas I can take it! woo!


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmares

**Chapter 20- Nightmares**

It is not fun waking up to screaming. It scares the living shit out of a person.

"Blaine are you okay?" I asked frantically running into his room. When I actually looked at him he was tangled in the sheets fidgeting and murmuring words I couldn't make out.

"Hey, buddy you okay?" I asked running my fingers through his un-gelled curls. He only started to shake more and didn't open his eye. "Hey kid wake up! Wakey-Wakey Blainey." Finally he popped open his uncovered eye. He looked around him confused at first then spoke.

"Coop? I-I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Well It's three in the morning and your bed head tells me I have woken you up and I always screw up and I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey now you can't help it when you get nightmares. Especially after all the shit you've been through in your life. Also buddy you don't screw up… ever. In fact your like annoyingly perfect."

"I'm not though."

"You are. You dress like your in the fifties or something, you charm your way through everything, parents adore you and your naturally Albert Einstein…"

"I'm not Albert Einstein!"

"Your hair is telling me otherwise."

"You should see yours." We both laugh.

"You okay Blaine?" He sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Was it about Sadie Hawkins?"

"The nightmare? Kind of it like combined Sadie Hawkins and the slushy stuff and everything but it was all happening to…" He faded off and didn't look at me instead stared into space.

"To who?"

"Kurt." He said frowning.

"He's fine Blaine everyone is fine. Except maybe you. Does your eye hurt?"

"A little." He admitted. I got his pain medication and gave him a pill with a glass of water to swallow it down.

"Cooper, why does this shit always happen?"

"I can't tell you. Wish I could."

"Did you like Kurt?"

"I think Kurt and you fit together like a puzzle."

"Oh stop your making me blush." Blaine joked. "He knows about the epilepsy now… I wasn't going to really tell him. But he knows now."

"It's probably better that he knows. God forbid you have a seizure he would be clueless as to what to do for you and would freak out."

"Yeah now he's most likely going to research it and stuff."

"Good, means he's looking out for his boyfriend." Blaine shrugged and yawned.

"You tired again?" He nodded leaning back on his pillows. "Want me to stay or leave?"

"mm'stay." He mumbled.

"Sure thing bud." I pulled over a comfortable chair and sat next to Blaine while he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Shorttt Chapterr sorry loves!

Reviews keep me going!


	21. Chapter 21 Surgery Time

**Chapter 21- Surgery Time**

Blaines P.O.V

"So the surgery is tomorrow?" Kurt said into the phone.

"Yes, I'm kind of scared Kurt." I said switching the hand I was holding the cell phone in to make it more comfortable. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine It's going to be fine okay? Cooper will be waiting for you to finish up with your parents and then right after school I will head straight to your house okay baby?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I really like Coop. I wish I met him sooner."

"You could have." I said. "Except you were in New York."

"Very true. Even though Amber is my fashion soul mate and I have no idea where she's been all my life because seriously have you seen how that girl puts herself together. It's like Marilyn Monroe and Liz Taylor made a baby and pop! There she is."

"Oh Kurt." I laugh. "You know who else has an amazing flare for fashion?"

"I don't know remind me again?"

"Well I'll give you hints… he has gorgeous blue or green eyes. It depends on the lighting. He has this amazingly soft honey light brown hair. His smile is the sun times a million. His voice sounds like… oh god it sounds like angels descending from heaven…"

"Is this boy even real?"

"It was hard for me to believe at first too."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

"Blaine." A voice from behind me startled me and I jumped back dropping my phone only to see a toothy grinning Cooper standing there.

"God Coop knock next time you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know lunch is ready and you can't eat dinner because of the surgery so you may want to enjoy your last supper."

"I'm not dying."

"I realize." He walks over and picks up my phone. "Tell Kurt goodbye."

"How'd you know I was talking to Kurt?"

"Who else would you be talking to? Also your angel prince description wasn't exactly quiet through these thin walls." I blushed.

"Kurt I got to go."

"I heard." He giggled. "Have a nice meal Blaine and call me before the procedure in the morning."

"You'll be in school."

"That doesn't matter i'll cut out of class to speak with you anytime baby."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Love you."

"You too." I hung up.

"What are we eating?"

"Well considering mom and dad aren't home… I had Amber cook us something. I don't know what it is but it's Amber and she wouldn't let me get chinese."

"Shit, chinese is so good!"

"Apparently it also clogs arteries. Go figure!"

"Who would've guessed?"

"I know. Shall we see what she made."

"Okay." We walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Amber had made us lasagna and a salad with cucumbers tomatoes and peppers. "It looks scrumptious Amb!"

"Why thank you prince charming." She made me Cooper and herself plates and we all dug in.

"So good!"

"Cooper don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded.

"Okay, sorry mom."

"Is he really still trying to talk with a full mouth?" She asked me. I started laughing. "You boys are so immature."

"It's a good thing you are mature because then I have someone to act like a adult."

"Why are we getting married?" She asked forking through her salad giggling.

"Because you love me!"

"I do. What's wrong with me?" He pecked her cheek.

"Absolutely nothing you are perfect. Right Blainey?"

"Kurt seems to think so." I laughed. "He adores you Amber."

"He is too cute!"

"He is isn't he?"

"Blaine I just heard enough about how amazing Kurt is upstairs… is this round two now?"

"Kurts perfection never gets old Cooper."

"Okay okay you win."

**Coopers P.O.V**

"I'm nervous." Blaine said to me as he was being prepped."

"You will be fine. I promise."

"Okay Blaine we are going to inject this in your arm here and then we will roll you into the O.R." The red headed nurse told Blaine gently.

"Okay." Soon Blaine isn't aware of reality. He's slipping into a bliss.

"You will do great Blaine." I say.

"Well be here when your done." Mom says as dad just nods in agreement. In moments he's already out of the room being taken away.

"I just wish that he could catch a break. I think he's depresses." Mom says.

"Why do you think that Ma?"

"Well think about how you would feel Cooper. Those were his friends. His first friends after Sadie Hawkins and they betrayed him like Brutus."

"I didn't think of that…" Amber chimed in.

"At least Wes and David weren't part of it. But I'm shocked Nick and Thad were." Mom said.

"Blaine has to feel so hurt." I said feeling guilty for not taking this situation into account. "He already has trust issues I mean it took him way to long to tell Kurt he loved him."

"Poor baby."

We all eventually settled in the waiting room. Me and Amber sat and were looking through a Pier 1 Import catalogue.

"This summer." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"This summer Amb."

"What's this summer."

"I get to make you mine forever." She smiled and kissed me.

"Isn't that grand?"

"Indeed it is."

"You know no matter what life throws at us, I just keep loving you more."

"Your the greatest."

"I love you." She said lightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

Amber and Coop!3

Tell me your thoughts... :)


	22. Chapter 22 Of Magazines and Kurt

**Chapter 22- Of Magazines and Kurt**

"Blaine you have to help me out just a little bud. You are like dead weight right now." I told Blaine as I tried my very best to help him into the house. His surgery had gone fine and they said at this rate he would be good to go by Valentines day. Pain-killered up Blaine was excited by this and went into detail about how he is going to make a heart shaped eye-patch.

"mm'so tired Coop."

"That would be the pain-killers kid." I struggled Blaine up to his bed. "Need anything?" I asked when he got settled.

"Sleep." He said and curled up into the blankets.

Later in the evening a special guest came.

"Kurt!" Amber screamed with excitement as she opened the door to let him in. Kurt had two magazines in his hands and gift bag that was baby blue with clouds in it and had dark blue tissue paper inside.

"Hi Amber, how are you doing lovely?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Hummel big shot who got a NYADA call back!" He laughed a high pitch giggle.

"How's Blaine?"

"He has been asleep all day." I told Kurt.

"He's not in pain though right?"

"No, that's part of why he's been sleeping the pain meds make him tired so he just sleeps and sleeps."

"My poor baby."

"You can go wake him up if you want. He's up for another dose now anyway you can bring them to him."

"Can I?"

"Sure come with me. The meds are in the kitchen."

"Okay." He followed me into the kitchen where I took out the tablets for him to give to Blaine.

Kurts P.O.V

Blaine always looks like a lump in the center of the bed when I come over.

"Blaine." I said softly. Then I realized that won't wake Blaine up. I walked over to the side of his bed.

"Blainey wake up." I said shaking him. He stirred a little bit. "Hey Blaine you want more meds?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly at first then comprehended what I asked and shook his head yes.

"Here you go." I said giving them and a glass of water to him.

"Thanks." He said groggily.

"How are you feeling? Cooper says you've been sleeping a lot.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I've been better yah' know?"

"Yeah I know. I came with magazines if you want to read them with me again like we did last week. He nodded shyly at me. "What is it?"

"Can you umm… can you lay on the bed with me and read them?"

"Sure Blaine!" I got on the bed and sat next to Blaine we maneuvered it so we were both under the one red and black blanket rather than the comforter. He put his head on my chest and I started reading the magazines out loud to him so he didn't have to strain his eye. He never paid attention from the start but he was enjoying himself and before I knew it he was softly snoring.

"Life's going to be better to you Blaine. I promise."

* * *

I really appreciate everyone who keeps reading this story thank you guys so much!


	23. Chapter 23 Valentines Day

**Chapter 23- Valentines Day**

Coopers P.O.V

"Blainers do you know what today is?"

"Umm… no." Blaine said shoveling a spoonful of Captain Crunch into his mouth.

"Valentines Day lovely." His eye widened.

"It-Its Valentines Day?"

"Yes."

"Shit fuck damn shit shit shit!"

"The cereal won't taste any different if you curse it out Blaine."

"No I just I forgot today was Valentines Day and I didn't get Kurt anything and it's our first Valentines Day together as boyfriends and god! Why am I such an awful boyfriend?"

"Well you can take off your eye patch today right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still have your heart one?"

"Heart what?"

"Eye patch. You made it when you were high off painkillers."

"Yeah I have it."

"I have an idea." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my god do I want to know."

"Yes, because it's super romantic and gooey and will knock the socks off your feet… oh wait you don't wear socks."

"Shut up while your ahead Cooper. What does this plan involve?"

"Well you were still invited to that party right?"

"Sugars party?"

"Sure."

"Yes I was invited."

"You know the song B52's Love Shack?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't?"

"Good…" I teach Blaine how to make a dramatic appearance. We call Sugar and tell her of our plans. She tells us she's a hopeless romantic and the idea is too damn great. I get Blaine an outfit and he's ready to go serenade Kurtsy.

Later Blaine comes home a little glum and I'm extremely confused.

"What's wrong? Didn't Kurt love it?"

"He did."

"Then what's the problem."

"Dave. David Karofsky is the problem!" Blaine screamed.

"What the hell happened?"

"He had been sending Kurt cute little things this entire week and I didn't even remember. Kurt thought it was me! Until earlier today when Dave revealed himself. God! He's a better boyfriend than I am and him and Kurt aren't even dating!"

"Okay Blaine calm down! One, you had definitely had right to forget considering you spent the week on pain killers and in a crazy amount of pain. Two, the only reason you were like that was because you jumped in front of Kurt for that slushy instead of him getting it, which right there makes you the best boy toy in the world. And three, is this the kid that forced himself on Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, Blaine, Kurt is intelligent and astute, he won't get caught up in the stupid chocolates a boy got him. Especially since Kurt is one of the few men on the planet that actually watch what they eat and he was probably mad that he was given chocolates for they may mess with his flawless little figure."

"Are you looking at my boyfriends figure?"

"You look at my girlfriends figure all the time. Although nobody eye-fucks her like Kurt."

"That's not eye-fucking or checking out Cooper. We look at what she's wearing and Kurt is all for fashion."

"Well what if that was what I was doing to Kurt… I mean it's not everyday you see a man in a knee length sweater."

"Oh my god Cooper." Blaine shakes his head at me rolling his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks Coop. I don't know how you know what to say all the time but it always make me feel good."

"Thats the goal… squirt."

"Way to ruin a moment."

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for sticking around! I'm not sure how long this story will be but I really love writing it and it thinks for itself I swear! I love all the feedback it helps me to put chapters up faster! Tell me you thoughts... good or bad. I'm always okay with constructive criticisim! Thanks again sweet hearts!


	24. Chapter 24 Telling Blaine

**Chapter 24- Telling Blaine**

"Cooper!" Amber yells. "Cooper wake up right now your phone is ringing!" I look up and see her in a light pink bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. My phone is ringing loudly next to me and vibrating. How did I not wake up to it before?

"Hello?"

"You will not believe what I just found out!"

"What?"

"Dave tried to kill himself!"

"Now way! Are you kidding me? Why?"

"No, it's totally true, apparently he's been getting bullied horribly at his new school and well you know what happens when kids find out your gay in Ohio… I guess he couldn't handle it."

"Go figure though. He used to do the exact same thing to Kurt!"

"Maybe it's guilt too? I don't know I feel kind of bad for him though. I know what that's like and wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"No, you're to good of a guy."

"Well, Kurt feels like he's partially to blame for the suicide attempt."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dave has been like calling him non-stop and Kurt never picked up. I told him that it doesn't make it his fault… I mean how was he supposed to know that Dave was going to attempt to commit suicide. I would never have guessed in a million years!"

"Yeah, Kurt has no reason to feel guilty for this. I mean after all Kurt went through last year because of this guy, he can't expect Kurt to so easily pick up the phone."

"Exactly! Oh, and Sebastian apologized."

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, he feels guilty for the Karofsky thing also. He like insulted him at Scandals or something."

"Well you deserved an apology. That shit was not okay!"

"You're right it wasn't."

"Oh, Blaine we set the date of our wedding!"

"Oh my gosh when?"

"It's going to be on July 7th."

"That's so exciting Coop! I'm so happy for you and Amb!"

"Speaking of my lovely bride-to-be, she wants Kurt to help her with the wedding, including the dress and the center pieces and all that jazz."

"How you guys are in California."

"Well I wanted to tell you both a the same time on like Skype or something but I'm talking to you now so I'll just tell you and leave you to telling Kurt."

"Cooper stop rambling and tell me, I'm getting impatient!"

"Me and Amber are going to fly you and Kurt up for two weeks. We talked to Burt and mom and dad and they are all cool with it. You will be missing a week of school but they said that they would arrange something with the work and the teachers, as long as that's okay with you guys?"

"Okay with us? Abso-frikiin-lutly! I'm so excited oh my god Coop! Does that mean I can take Kurt to the wedding?"

"Of course you can!"

"Oh my god!" I laugh at Blaines puppy-like excitement.

"Cooper can you help me zipper my dress!" Amber called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, one second!" I yelled. "Listen Bee, I got to go help Amber, you call Kurt and tell him or surprise, doesn't matter but I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, thanks so much Coop, you really are the best big brother anyone could ask for."

"Stop getting squishy squirt!"

"There you go again…"I laugh.

"Bye Bee."

"Bye Coop."

"What did he say?"

"He was telling me about a kid who attempted suicide and stuff but I told him about the wedding."

"Didi you tell him about how him and Kurt are coming?"

"I did!" She squealed.

"What did he say?"

"He was so excited. I'm so glad he's Blaine again, for a while there he was so depressed but I think Kurt was such a great thing to happen to him."

"Kurt definitely brought him to life. He's a great kid and they are a match made in heaven. Seriously, I don't think that couples that have been married forever go together as beautifully as Kurt and Blaine."

"Klaine!" I scream. We laugh. I'm lucky to have found Amber.

* * *

Yay for Amber and Coop! Kurt and Blaine in Cali? Whaa? How do you think Ambers' dress will look? Fab if Kurt's helping pick it put right?

Tell me what you guys think!

I'm going to go gargle salt water now in the hopes my throat feel better! Adios amigos!


	25. Chapter 25 Chandler and Dress Shopping

**Chapter 25- Chandler and Dress Shopping**

"Blaine are you crying?" I hear another heart wrenching sob through my cell phones speaker.

"He-he-he-he-"

'You aren't getting anywhere with this Blaine."

"He cheated."

"Who? Kurt?"

"Kurt cheated on me."

"Are you joking?"

"N-no."

"Okay, how exactly did he cheat on you and who was it with?"

"H-his name is Chandler, and I saw the texts."

"What texts Blainey. You have to remember I wasn't there I have no idea what you are talking about."

"He, Chandler was sending Kurt all these cheesy pick up lines and flirting with him and Kurt was flirting back, and t-then when I confronted Kurt he said that he likes the way Chandler makes him feel and I don't do enough for him, but Coop I changed my life for him. All my friends aren't at McKinley, I mean sure at Mckinley the people in glee club are all super nice and caring but they are not Wes or David. And I don't think he understands how hard it was for me to switch schools, you know?" He asks after his speech.

"I get it but they are just texts Blainers they don't mean that much… I mean at least he's not like hooking up with the kid behind the bleachers or something right?"

"He's going to New York." He stated sadly.

"What?"

"Chandler and Kurt are both going to New York next year. What if I'm not good enough when he's there Coop? What if he meets older more sophisticated guys in New York? What will I do? I will literally have nobody here."

"Blaine, I know for a fact Kurt loves you with his heart and sole and right now you have a right to be hand and disappointed but I have a feeling this will work out in the end."

"I guess." Blaine sighed.

"What else is bothering you?"

"I-I should be going to New York."

"Now what in the world-"

"I should be graduating this year." Blaine cut me off and hearing him say this so sadly makes my heart hurt for him.

"If you were graduating this year that would mean you still go to your old school and if you still went to your old school you wouldn't have gone to Dalton and met Kurt."

"Your right. I should be more positive. It's just so hard to think like an optimist when everything in life is awful."

"It will get better. Two more years and you are out of Ohio for good bro."

"Thank the lord!" I laugh. "You and Amb getting pumped for the wedding?" He asks.

"We sure are! We can't wait for you and Kurt to come and help. Just one week!"

"Yes!" Blaine laughs.

A week later me and Amber have our pull out couch set up for Kurt and Blaine to sleep on and they are in our apartment already looking at things for the wedding.

"These flower would be absolutely stunning as center pieces! Don't you think Blaine?" Kurt asks Blaine who was not looking at the flowers but at Kurt.

'Hmm? Yeah they are pretty." He says never taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Lover boy, you may want to actually look at the flowers next time." I laugh.

"This is just so exciting guys!"

"Isn't it? I can't believe I will finally be a bride I have been dreaming of this moment since I was about five."

"I can't wait till we go dress shopping tomorrow! You have a perfect figure. There s no doubt in my mind we will find you the perfect dress."

"Kurt you are fabulous."

"I try." His high pitch voice giggles.

The next day I get a text from Blaine as they are dress shopping.

Blaine: Help!

Cooper: What's wrong? :(

Blaine: These dresses all look the same!

I can't help but laugh at that.

Cooper: You will survive, I have faith in you young Sasquatch.

Blaine: I don't know if I can live through this.

Later in the week we all talk about how Kurt is graduating the following week and how they are going to fly right out for the wedding with my mom and dad. Kurt and Blaine go home and I'm content knowing it won't be long till I see them again.

* * *

Next chapter is the wedding! Let's see what drama awaits us there! ;)

Thank you guys for staying with this story and rrading it. I appreciate it more than you can imagine! Love you guys!3


	26. Chapter 26 The Wedding

**Sorry it took longer than expected!**

* * *

**Chapter 26- The Wedding**

**Blaines P.O.V**

"Blaine you look sick. Are you okay?" Kurt whispered as Coop got on his tux.

"Wha- oh no, I'm fine."

"Are you positive?" He said quizzically. I laugh shrugging him off because in reality I feel like shit and I know it isn't good. All I can hope is that Cooper doesn't notice because he will see right through my bull. Kurt knows I don't feel well though because he almost knows me better than Coop the only thing my brother has on him is that he's seen me sick before. Hopefully he will be too preoccupied with getting married to notice me.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive Kurt." I said pecking his soft lips lightly.

"You know I don't believe you but for today I am going to let it go." I smile at him. At that moment Cooper comes out looking dashing.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing!" Kurt says.

"Second most handsome guy I've had the pleasure of knowing."

"Second? Blaine I'm hurt!"

"Well, you aren't Kurt so…" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay. God, I'm so nervous. What if Amber leaves. What if she realizes I'm not worth it. What if she realizes she is too good for me? What will I do?"

"Cooper, calm down. Breath, in and out. That's it, good." Kurt helps the hyperventilating older brother.

"Cooper," I say. "She loves you. I promise."

"Thanks you guys." He says and hugs me.

"Blaine, you feel warm." He states putting his hand on my forehead.

"It's just hot in here that's all."

"You sure? You worry me bro."

"I'm sure Cooper."

"Okay, then what do you guys say to getting this done?"

"I say lets do it!" Kurt exclaims.

We wait at the alter. I stand next to Coop because I am the best man. I feel really warm and uncomfortable. I can't concentrate and I know the symptoms but this is his day. Not mine. I refuse to steal the attention today. I see Amber walk down the isle. She is stunningly beautiful. He dress is tight up top with lace around it. There is a golden ribbon at her waist where the the dress went out cinderella style. The entire audience of family and friends gasp at her taking in her beauty.

"You look gorgeous." Cooper whispers to her when she reaches him.

They get through the ceremony and by the time it's over I'm beat. I tell Coop I'm going to be at the party in a bit because I need to lay down just for a few minutes. Kurt and my family are staying in the hotel that the wedding takes place because we can't all fit in Amber and my brothers appartment. Kurt follows me upstairs.

"I knew you didn't feel well." He says accusingly. I look at him tiredly.

"I feel fine, Kurt. I'm just exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night." He's blue eyes soften.

"Okay, well sleep then I'll wake you up in-" I don't hear what else is said after that.

**Kurts P.O.V **

I watched as Blaines eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground seizing.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I remember what I was told to do in this situation. I kneel on the ground next to him taking off my blazer. I ball it and put it under his head. Then I loosen his tie and undo the some buttons on his shirt. He continues to seize and I call Cooper noting the time.

"Kurt, what's up?"

"Blaine is having a seizure."

"Crap, I knew something was wrong. How long?"

"A minute now."

"I'm coming up. If He's still seizing at five minutes and I'm not there yet call an ambulance." I keep my eyes on my boyfriend wanting to cry because I feel so incredibly helpless.

"Okay." A minute later it stopped, but Blaine didn't wake up. I hear a knock at the door and go over to see Coop.

"Did he stop?"

"Yes. A few minutes ago but he hasn't woken up."

"I'm going to pick him up and put him in the bed okay?"

"Yeah sure." I watch as Cooper picks up Blaines limp body and walk to the bed. We sit there for a while waiting for Blaine to wake when he does he looks disappointed.

"How do you feel little buddy?"

"Like I just had a seizure. Fuck epilepsy."

"Sorry kid."

"No, I'm sorry. This is your day and I'm ruining it!"

"No, you aren't, and this is not in your control." Blaine frowns. "Now I have guests I have to attend to right now. WIll you be okay? I know you hurt after you have a seizure."

"I hurt. But I am okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Cooper and I walk to the door and he talks to me out of Blaines hearing range.

"Okay, Kurt you got a handle on the situation right? He's going to be tired so he will probably just sleep."

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for coming up."

"I will always be there for him. I'm going to send my mom up and she will want to check on Blaine if that's alright."

"Okay, sounds fine with me."

Cooper leaves and a little bit later Blaines mom comes in but Blaine is already sleeping.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"He's beat. That's all."

"My poor baby."

"Mrs. Anderson, you should go down stairs and enjoy the party. He's sleeping and I don't know anyone anyways so its no trouble to just stay here with him."

"Are you sure sweet heart?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay thank you so much Kurt." She says kissing my cheek on the way out." I sit on the bed and watch mindless television while Blaine sleeps. He looks precious.

* * *

**Review review review if you don't my pet dinosaur dies and we don't want that!**

**Just kidding dinosaurs don't eat reviews they eat little sisters... if they ate reviews that would be absurd!**


End file.
